A Friend in Need
The Friend in Need... Hello, my name is James Slater and I attend Brown County High school in Mt. Sterling, IL. I am not much for reading creepypastas, mostly because they are fictional works of horror and I never thought they would be anything more than viral tall tales meant to scare people ,or put a creepy twist on a child hood figure. That is, till November 5th, 2012 when I received this wired email on yahoo. It was from a user name "AFriendInNeed", who at the time I thought was some emo kid looking for someone to talk to. The message had a wired greeting," As beautiful as the days' brake, it is great to see yet another pain." When I read this I was confused and replied," Who is this and what makes you think I am in pain?" There wasn't much of a time gap between the replies that would reveal the opening to the startling tale to unfold. "My dear friend, we merely are halves of the same whole, though we are separated by an untouchable line. My name is not important for I do not exist. I am one who is already dead, and yet to move on till I have made amends to a previous sin. A sin that I must prevent." As I read," I am one who is already dead..." I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Instantly the conversation was getting to where I wasn't likening it, but I had to reply back to this stranger," I don't know who this is, and what your hinting at, but I think you need to see a therapist. I don't think I can be of any help to you." I sent the reply to the stranger and got off the computer and thought about what "AFriendinNeed" was trying to tell me, but soon dropped the thought from my mind since I felt it had ended. However, the next morning when I got up and had taken my shower I lost that same feeling and felt something attracting me to my email inbox. I checked the inbox and saw yet another message from the faceless stranger and pondered what I should do. After a sound minute or so I deleted it and went on with my morning routine before school. When I finished my breakfast and headed to school I found Amanda waiting for me at the front door. We walked in side by side and I told her about the strange messages I had revived last night and how I deleted the one this morning. She may have had the classic rough" Gothic" appearance, but she is a really kind person and scolded me for shrugging off the stranger like that. She did have a point; being so rude to someone that seemed to pretty dick move on my part since they did seem troubled. I decided once I got home I would apologize to them and hear them out. I spent the whole school day wondering about how I could help a person I had never met, or could meet, but when I got home the normal day thing changed. There was a letter that had been slid under the door that had "AFriendInNeed" on the envelope in large, sloppily written print and looked as if someone with unsteady hands wrote it. My folks had left before me and neither of them where home when I had gotten there. I looked around and listened to see if I could catch a possible intruder within the house. When I felt “comfortable" enough to read the note and had searched the house thoroughly, I realized it had been written in the same way the senders name had been and was rough to read, but I was able to make out most of it. Ignorance " Dear sweet other half. We may remain separate for now, but continue to ignore my request we may reunite. Though it may be in a way most distasteful; there is little time till "The Day of Great Sins." You must prevent the gears from turning and leading to the dark end. James, you are the only one that can prevent the repeat of man’s darkest event." I remember standing there thinking, “Why? Why the hell is this person bothering me so much? Why am I the focus of these persons on torment? Why did this person sound like they were from some dark future?" And the most important question," What the fuck is," The Day of Great Sins?" Every time I heard anything from this person it just left me with more questions than I had before. And yet, it concerned me. To try and relax and stop the endless mental questioning of the motives behind my tormentors messages, I went into the kitchen and fixed something to eat and then checked my emails. Loath and behold there was another email, though this one read, “Oh how the heart can lie, oh how the pains can make us want to fly. Does ignorance give a pardon to ignore one's cry of help? Is it possible you are just another blind fool? Can you not hear the plea? Day by day I feel you ignore my pain and make more memories to dull the pain of your own heart. Could it also be safe to assume your evils keep you from acknowledging your own sinful guilt? They are a friend in need of a true friend indeed. Are you this friend, or are you the devil I have come to know and raise a darkness to earth and setting motion to the Day of Great Sin?" That was it. Whoever this was just kept pissing me off and annoyed me. I tried for ten minutes to figure out what this nut job wanted from me. All I could understand was that someone out there was losing their god damn mind and was blaming me for it. I had no idea as to what this person was wanting from me and in my fit of frustration there was another message. "If you are really so blind, than I pity those who will be plagued by my mistakes once again. If this is truly it, than the voices where right to beg for a savior. You truly will be worse than those who abused me tomorrow. Your fate shall be set in stone if you remain in your blissfully ignorant world James. And all you care for will be damned for it." I sent messages asking what it is they wanted me to do so I could get them out of my life, but there was never a reply. I spent the rest of that night trying to figure out what it was they were asking of me. What is it that I am supposed to stop? Why did they have to be so damn cryptic? Most importantly on my mind though; why was I taking it so seriously? Could something bad happen if I didn't do what I this person wanted me to do? How the hell could I!? This freak would only talk in riddles and poems! I don’t even know why I took this serious, but I did. And I needed help trying to figure out what it was. I decided to visit Amanda on my way to school. She lived in an apartment complex with her father not too far from school, so it wouldn't be much of a detour. The Knife That morning I rushed to get out the door so I could get a second view on the situation. I just couldn't figure it out on my own. The only thing I could think of is that someone was slowly losing their mind and where begging me for help and stop them from doing something terrible. Wheatear it is murder, school shooting, suicide; hell even starting fires, I don’t know! Everything about this was wrong. For starters, if I was supposed to stop whatever this was that was going to happen than why be so cryptic? Also, if it was so bad and they had knowledge of this happening before it did or had plans to do something awful, why didn't they stop it or get some help? I just drove myself crazy thinking about it, but it once I got to the building I relaxed and let it slip from my mind. I went up to the apartment on the third floor. I knocked on their door and could hear harsh whispers from behind the door. There was another noise, but the whispers made it almost in audible. For a moment, everything was silent till an unfamiliar man in his late forties answered the door by cracking it open so I could only see his right eye. Her father was about 36 and the man in front of me was unfamiliar and had a harsh tone in it," The hell you want kid?" I looked at him puzzled and asked," Is Amanda home?" he snapped at me and said," Never heard of her! Just moved in so bet it you little fuck face!" The door slammed shut in my face and the sound of heavy footsteps storming off to a room farther from the door could be heard clearly. I started to walk away wondering if what he had said was true, but something stopped me. Amanda would have said she and her dad where moving to a new place, wouldn't she? That thought alone made me curious, but not enough to chance breaking and entering. Not until my head filled with the thought of that "Day of Great Sin" thing popped into my head. The thought of something happening and I just ignored it made me go open that dame door. I went in with only the intent of making sure what he said was true, but the house set up was the same as Amanda's and I could hear whispering. Not just the two male voices, but something else. As if voices in my head was filling with whispers trying to tell me what to do. I pushed the voices back as I walked silently to the bed room to see not only the stranger, but Amanda's father taking off their belts with her bound and gagged to a chair. She looked to me and screamed alerting the two to my prescience. "James, you should ‘a just left boy." I saw him pick up an old combat knife with the initials D.T engraved onto the bottom of the blade and both men make a lunge at me while bracing myself for the worst. However, no mental preparation could prepare me for what was next. My vision went red. I couldn’t see anything. All I could hear was muffled screaming and someone falling down stairs before the pain set in and all the red turned into darkness. I feared it was my time, but then I saw the lights. If... When my vision cleared to normal I was outside of the high school and behind me where SWAT trucks with their lights on. All I could see was the court yard leading into the building and the black purplish fog made it impossible to see more than a few feet away from the edge of the police lights. The trucks circled the door to the great three story building. I looked around with the aid of the red, blue and white lights to see the front doors and felt the soft pull of curiosity as I walked in. Walking into the building was no different from staying outside except for the fact it was much harder to see through the darkness as the lights grew distant. My mind raced trying to conceive what it was that I was doing here, and how I got to school, and if Amanda was okay. I took a deep breath and forced myself to delve deeper into the darkness. It engulfed everything and made it impossible to see vary far. There were three halls in the main entrance of the school I knew I could take, but when I started to feel around the walls I could feel the cold stone walls and some wet spots. When I got to one of the hallways there was some sort of wall that felt like it was made from pieces of what felt like student desks, as well as metal and wood. I began to fell around in the unending darkness some more till I felt an empty space that I could walk in. There was little noise here other than the sound of my own footsteps in beat with my heart. Though, as the sounds become failure, the sound of hushed whispers and soft laughter and giggles filled the empty space. As the hairs on the back of my neck stood up, I eventually kicked something that felt big, but yet had a little weight to it. When it fell over and had made clack and thud like sound on the hard floor, it gave a small source of light that was focused on the black and white tiled floor. The light came from a small light on what seemed to be a helmet, and with the sudden blessing of light I had to pick it up and use it to see what it was I had just stumbled upon. It had been a police officer in a SWAT officer’s uniform that had been killed with what looked to be a slash mark across the neck cutting all the main arteries and completely torn in half. I looked up from the body with terror to see that not only this spot, but the entire hall had been stained with the blood of other poor souls. There was a long trail of the red mess leading somewhere that I had been following by mistake, and on walls around me there where pentagram like symbols with what look like zero’s and one’s. I am not for certain if it was my fear, reality, or just insanity, but I had the feeling the darkness was trying to pull me into it like it wanted me. Almost as if it had been the only other entity here with me. I decided it was time to get out, but when I turned around the fog had formed a thick black wall that I couldn't push thorough! I shoved, punched, kicked, even threw the officers helmet at it to only result in more laughter and giggles. I stood there only a moment longer before I removed the light source from the helmet and started to make my way down the hall. It was all I could do. Following the trail that had been left behind by who or what had left it without a weapon was a terrible idea, but there was nothing I could use. And even if the officer had a gun, I wouldn’t have a clue as to how to use it. Along my stroll of terror I realized it wasn't just the police killed; it had been students and teachers as well. There weren’t just symbols and repeating one’s and zero’s littering the walls now; there was also last words using what they could, whether it be marker or the remains of a friend or co-worker. There where messages saying things like, "RUN!" "Don't let it get you" "WE ARE THE DAMMED!!" "The light is not your friend! Embrace the SHADOWS!" "Praise the Dark Lord and thank him for our salvation!" I don’t think I have to tell you whatever it was lurking in the shadows was deadly and that I was scared shitless. Please believe me when I say I wanted to stop following the trail, but I couldn't. Whatever this fog was, it wanted me to press on and see the end of this road. The shadows blocked every door to a class room or closet. The whispers grew louder and the sensation of it reaching out to me, to take me, grew faster as I saw corpses of classmates and staff started to come into view. Some lay torn up on the floor, others pinned to the wall, and some hung low from the ceiling. I prayed that this walk was coming to an end, and that was when I saw it; the only other source of light in this god forsaken building. I could see through the glass that was in the door and into the gymnasium. There was someone in the center of the floor knelt over someone else lying on the floor. To the right of the door laid Amanda's father with a wad of cash in his hands and next to his corpse was the stranger that was in the room with him. Both of them had their tongues cut out, slashed beyond belief, and seemed to have stab wounds in the area of what would formerly be known as there, "Man Hood." I looked to the center of the gym to see in the center circle there was a light beaming down on what looked like a girl praying over a person on the ground. As I drew closer on the red stained wood floor to the figures in the light, I heard whispering and weeping. When I was just a few feet away I saw that the body was on a pentagram. Fear began to swell as I continued to walk to her cautiously. Immediately as I realized who the spot light was on, dread and terror flooded over me and my blood ran cold. At the center of the room was Amanda sitting next to my own body on the ground! My dismay only grew when I saw my corpse had been eviscerated and used to draw massive pentagram that was scrawled over the floor. However, when I reached for Amanda's shoulder the corpse on the ground rolled its head to face me and spoke in a horse whisper," Run...dumb ass... just run...” I than turned my attention to Amanda who had turned her own head to me when the corpse said his final words. Here blue eyes where wide with insanity , a fanged grin from cheek to cheek, a broken nose from where some poor soul tried to defend themselves, her grey sweatshirt, blue jeans ,and converse where all drenched a dark red from her victims, and her black hair was a scraggly mess. I could not tell if she was even human anymore from how jagged her teeth had become and how vicious her eyes where. She turned back for a brief moment and tore out a bone, and with quick velocity threw it into the light above concealing us in the darkness. I turned on the light from the helmet and began to run as she slide from sight. As I ran the deathly silence had been replaced with the lively sounds of pain, terror and her damn laughter! I ran and ran as the shadows started to part so I could run back to the entrance, but while I ran shadowy arms reached out and started to grab at me to bring me down so they could either drag me in, or so that Amanda( if she still was Amanda) could catch me. I had no idea, nor did I want to find out first hand as to what they wanted from me. As I got to the entrance of the building and opened the door, I could see what appeared to be shadows taken the shape of people walking to the trucks that sheltered me from them. It had to have been a whole legion of those things coming while whispering at the same time as the others that made a soft roar of zero’s and ones! I couldn't tell what the numbers were supposed to mean, but I didn't care about it at the moment since everything was trying to kill me at that moment. I looked back to see a silhouette of Amanda with the knife in her hand that was created from the light of the SWAT trucks, and behind her another army of shadows coming my direction. As the roaring noise of the shadows grew louder and drowned out my own thoughts, I tried getting into a truck that had a shotgun in the front seat, but the door was locked and I couldn't bust the bullet proof window out so I could reach in. I started to climb the truck to get to higher ground and find an escape route, but I felt something grab my ankle. When I looked back to see Amanda crushing my ankle and saw her toothy grin part so she could say," This is what you have done James. This is what you deserve for ignoring your friend in need!" She yanked me off the truck and slammed me onto the ground, and before I could react, she slammed the blade of the knife into my stomach and forcefully twisted the blade to dish out as much pain as she could. I wanted to believe this was a dream, but it was to real and the pain was unbearable. As I started to scream the pain I saw that she was using the same knife her father held when he charged me. The pain grew more intense from her twisting the blade inside of me and I felt the life flowing out of me till I blacked out, leaving the image of that god awful face burned into my mind. Clearly I woke up, but not quite where you, or I for that matter, would expect. I was in a large white room wondering if I had failed, or if that was what would did happen, or if I actually died and that was some sort of test. Heaven? I woke up and looked around from the soft bed I was on, but I wasn't in any hospital I had ever seen. It was just a bit white box. The only thing that was there other than the bed and my own person was the black rectangle against the wall in front of me at the other end of the room. Soon after I awoke a figure that was just a white silhouette against the darkness came into the room. Now when I say white, I don't mean like a bleached white person. I am talking about a white mannequin walking into the room. It looked as if it was a mannequin with a sort of glowing aura. And it spoke funny too. Like many men and woman talking at once to make an echoing effect, and it felt like they were talking to some imaginary being in the room as well as me, almost like a recording. It said," You are one of the few to be selected friend. You will have time to rest until you are called to serve again. For now, meet the challenges your daily life to the best of your abilities until you are needed. QEB ILPQ PLIFABO ZXJB YBCLOB QEB YIXZH IXJY. Caesar has the answer." Once he finished talking I blinked and saw three hazy faces staring down at me and I could hear faint beeping in behind the dulled voices. When I fully came to I saw my parents and Amanda as they called over a doctor saying I was awake. Truths, Answers, and Questions When Amanda's father and buddy rushed me I had lost control. I was so pissed my mind sent me into a psychosis and I killed them both. I had taken the knife from her father after I broke his elbow and slit the other man's throat. After I had killed the man, her father started to run. I caught him at the stairs and tackled him down them. His neck had snapped and his body cushioned my fall. At this point, the neighbors and police where coming to the scene to see the blade of that trench knife go into my stomach as I twisted it. One of the officers was able to stop the bleeding and the paramedics were able to get my body to the hospital for medical treatment along with Amanda. They thought I tried to commit suicide after killing those two men. They thought I was so mad that I went crazy and it was that and the "selfdefence in 3rd degree" that helped me stay out of jail. Everyone belives that they know the story and how it happned. They were wrong. That "monster" from that other world, used me as a conduit or soemthing so she could get her revenge. She needed someone to go there so she could kill the bastards; and the one person she always need to be there at her side when it mattered most had failed her before because he wasn't there. I failed her in that world and she wanted to hurt me as well as get her revenge. I never told anyone the other world I was in because that would only make them belive I was insane and get locked up. I was never be able to tell anyone about this mess, but than I got one last email. It was link to this site and the riddle that "angel" left me with. Where else better to put a horror story than here? Belive it, don't belive it, I don't really give a dame anymore. I just had to get it out there so it was off my chest. But be warned, there is something out there watching us. From a distance or through some layer we can't see. It's there. And it is waiting. Category:Real Life Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story